


Catch The Cat

by Annanai



Category: Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Aidan is a worker, Alternate Universe, Bottom Aidan, Charlie is a next-door neighbour, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 15:51:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14240655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annanai/pseuds/Annanai
Summary: “可抓到你了，小家伙。”他看着怀里的George露出微笑。





	Catch The Cat

"那个，抱歉打扰了？"

Aidan叹了口气，他放下手里的活计，扭过头，寻着声音看向栅栏的另一侧。金发男孩两只手扒在栅栏上，只露出脑袋，往Aidan这边张望。

"怎么了？"Aidan朝那边喊。男孩毛绒绒的头顶让他莫名想到犬类。他正在修理Mr.Walt家的天线，感谢最近的坏天气和这位友好客户不厌其烦的投诉，这礼拜他已经来了三次。而每一次他都能遇到这个金发男孩在附近转悠。

男孩很健谈，有时候说得上是个话唠，可惜Aidan并不。他更喜欢快些完成工作，打发走矫情的客户，回家抱着盐醋味薯片看电视节目，所以当男孩基本掌握了他的搭档Tommy的出生地，生日，老婆的工作，养的孩子和狗都叫什么名字之后，Aidan和他还只是互相知道对方名字的程度。虽然他每次看上去对Aidan的兴趣多于他的搭档，但话题在他们之间从没有挑起。顺便一说Tommy和他都是冰激凌狂热爱好者。

"能帮我个忙嘛？Aidan？"他稍稍探出头，眼巴巴瞅着Aidan，有些紧张。

"等我一下。"Aidan最后检查了一次天线，从梯子爬下来。

"你需要我做什么？额，Charlie？"他抬着梯子穿过草坪，走到栅栏那边。他有些不确定男孩的名字，不过看对方的笑容应该没有记错。

"我的猫，"Charlie解释道，"George从来没爬到这么高的地方，我担心他没法下来。"

Charlie指着自己家的烟囱。

Aidan循着方向望过去，看到屋顶烟囱有一团模糊的黑色小猫，安静地坐在上面。

“他是怎么上去的？”Aidan目测了下高度，疑惑的问。

“不知道，我发现的时候他就在那上面了。”Charlie耸耸肩膀，看起来依旧很担忧。

“我想借你的梯子把George抱下来，行吗？”

“完全可以，梯子应该够长。”

“谢谢你。”男孩的眼睛亮了起来，现在完全一副开心模样。“对了，你应该不讨厌猫吧？”

“不会，我喜欢动物。”Aidan微笑着说，“不过它们也有小脾气，我有时琢磨不透。”他眨眨眼睛。

“George是个闯祸精，但有时候又非常安静，我可能永远也不会完全了解他。”他们抬着梯子放在屋檐架好，Aidan帮他保持平衡。

“好了，去救你的小家伙吧。”Aidan仰起头，看着Charlie一点点靠近烟囱那里。

Aidan说得对，动物有时候很有脾气，George就是一只有脾气的猫。他看到自己的主人费劲地爬上差不多和他一样的高度，还没等Charlie站稳，就抬起爪子轻巧地跑到烟囱的另一侧，用屁股对着他。

Charlie难以置信地盯着他的猫。

屋顶太宽，他离烟囱还有一段距离，如果George还在原位的话他还能勉强够到他，而现在他无论如何也碰不到这只猫，屋后的空间也根本不够搭梯子，George跑进了死角。

“come on，George，你还在生我的气吗？”Charlie站在梯子上试图跟自己的猫讲和。“我已经不怪你了，看在我救过你的份上，快点下来。”他的声音很温和，显然不知道用什么态度对待George，然而对方还是毫无反应，依旧用屁股冲着他。

“怎么样？”下方传来Aidan的声音，Charlie瞅瞅他，露出一个伤心的表情。

“他不想理我。”他看上去像只沮丧的小狗，不知道是夸张还是真情流露，惹得Aidan突然笑了出来。

“下来吧，我猜他不想看见你。”Aidan忍住笑，他从没见过这么可爱的猫主人，居然一本正经的和宠物讲道理。

“他可能是生气了，因为昨天打碎东西我训了他。”Charlie一边爬下梯子一边解释道。

“我试试能不能用其他办法把George吸引过来。”他转身跑进家里，不一会拿回来一只带着长尾巴的塑料小鼠。

“玩具？”Aidan问，“你不觉得吃的更能吸引他吗？”

“早上已经喂饱他了。”

“哦，吃饱了才吵架。”Aidan的笑意快要掩藏不住，Charlie被他说得有些不好意思，他甩甩头，然后和Aidan一起笑起来。

“我太傻了是吗。”Charlie捂住脸颊笑的上气不接下气。

“并没有，我觉得你很可爱。”

“是吗？我以为你讨厌我一点也不想搭理我。”Charlie转过头看Aidan，对方被他盯得愣住了。

“哦......我......不是很擅长和陌生人打交道。”Aidan显得有些局促。

“你正在救我的猫，所以我们应该没那么陌生。”男孩的笑容很温暖，像暖烘烘的太阳，满脸热诚和真心实意。

Aidan忽然很想用手指插进那头柔软的卷发，金灿灿的，就像能摸到的阳光，希望它们没那么炙热，又希望它们能直接融化他。

Aidan觉得有些尴尬，轻咳一声，把自己从思绪里拉回来。

“我可以替你哄George下来，鉴于他现在不想见你。”

Charlie被他逗笑了。

“那样很好，”他冲Aidan眨眨眼睛，“谢谢你。”

Aidan轻巧地登上梯子，快到烟囱时动作放慢下来，他不知道George遇到陌生人会是什么反应，也不想带着一张刮花的脸回家。他小心翼翼地探出头，看见那只黑猫正蹲在那里若无其事地舔爪子。

“George......”猫咪警惕地看着他，然后叫了一声，朝Aidan走了两步。

情况不算太糟，他想。接着他掏出那只塑料老鼠，嘬着嘴巴，吸引George的注意。猫咪停下脚步，歪着头好奇地盯着他看。

“来吧，到我这儿来。”Aidan低声嘟囔着，慢慢把老鼠扔出去，再往回缩，试了几次之后猫咪放松了警惕，爪子追逐着老鼠，在烟囱边缘拍打。

“怎么样！”梯子下方传来Charlie不大不小的喊声。

“我觉得他有点喜欢我。”Aidan说，然后听到男孩爽朗的笑声。

他慢慢收回老鼠尾巴，让George离得更近，猫咪对他陷入的圈套一无所知，当他意识到的时候，Aidan抓住了他，安稳地抱在怀里。

“可抓到你了，小家伙。”他看着怀里的George露出微笑。  
他慢慢爬下梯子，把猫交给Charlie时他还在试图逃跑，被Charlie拎着后颈提起来。

“再也不许有下一次了George，你让我好担心。”猫咪挣扎了几下就不动了，一副任凭处置的模样。他盯着Charlie，Charlie也盯着他，停了几秒他把猫抱在怀里。

Aidan挠挠George毛茸茸的小脑袋，“天生不安分的小东西。”猫咪打起呼噜眯着眼睛看他。

“他平时看起来可不好惹。”Charlie笑着说。“你应该忙完了吧，我注意到Tommy今天没和你一起。”

“他今天请了假，我猜我应该没什么工作要做了。”

Charlie笑眯眯的扬起脸，“所以你要不要来我家喝个下午茶？我可是非常会做冰淇淋。”

“好啊。”Aidan看着年轻人志在必得的得意笑脸，不假思索地答道。


End file.
